


Forget if you can't forgive

by Esteicy



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: And it turns to be way better for Namor, But now instead of Black Swan is Maximus who visit him, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Retelling of Avengers world 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: When Namor finds himself tormented by the screams of the innocents he allowed to die in his desperate attempt to save his world, an  unpredictable scientist becomes the only one that can offer him some kind of comfort...some kind of distraction.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Forget if you can't forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Back in september of last year I wrote my first Maximus/Namor fic and since then I've been building a love story for them, what we could call my "Canon" timeline (I have others that don't fit so this is the main one) and this fic would follow it. It's basically Namor and Max started fucking during their time in the Cabal and suddenly feelings came too.
> 
> As the tags say this is that scene with Namor and Black Swan in Avengers World but instead is with Maximus, who by that time would already be Namor's fuck buddy.
> 
> Now please read and enjoy!

Namor got out of the water gasping in desperation, his eyes opened to find the ceiling of the room he was taking as his in that place, his heart beating so hard against his chest that it was painful…but nothing could compare to the pain of such a horrible nightmare. He could still hearing the screams of those innocents he allowed to suffer, all the atrocities he let happen.

He could feel their blood in his hands, the blood of those who didn’t do anything to deserve such an end, that their only sin was being an involuntary threat to his own world…he was even forced to murder faces he already knew…it wasn’t them, he repeated to himself, it wasn’t really them…but did it make it any less painful? No, seeing those who looked just like the few people he loved perishing in his arms was just as bitter as if it was happening in his real home.

He covered his body and stood at the balcony, glancing down with a sad expression in his face.

“All the things I’ve done…forgive me” he whispered with guilt at all the ghosts that were haunting him.

Then he heard the door opening and another person made himself present in the room, he sighed and tried to relax a little, he didn’t want to show weakness in front of any them, they would use it against him.

“Tense again, your highness?” Maximus asked tilting his head and smiling.

“Oh…it’s you” he said almost tiredly, he didn’t have to pretend a calm he wasn’t feeling in front of Maximus, the man was perfectly aware of his troubled thoughts and didn’t mind them.

“You don’t sound really glad, what’s the matter?”

“You would do better leaving me alone, Maximus” he suggested knowing well he wasn’t the best person to be with in this moment, but the inhuman genius wasn’t known for his common sense.

“Well you don’t have to tell me, I guess it has something to do with the whole murder thing that is happening…it’s affecting your mind, isn’t it? You are feeling guilt and regret for letting it happen…you can’t live with yourself after taking this decision and letting it come this far.”

“I’ve told you…” he turned at him and looked at his face serious and threatening “Don’t touch my mind.”

“And I’ve told you I don’t need it” he answered immediately “You are a hero and you are a king, I’ve lived surrounded by those a really long time, I know how to read them and I know how to read you.”

“You don’t know anything about me” Namor growled coming closer, maybe it was an attempt to intimidate him but considering their encounters those past weeks…Max smiled playfully at him.

“King Namor after all the intimacy we’ve had together I don’t think you can really say that anymore” he laughed softly “I know some _really interesting_ things about you and you know some tricks about me” he purred against his lips, his hand touching his chest.

“Maximus…” he tried to protest but made no attempt to stop him when their lips were pressed together for a second.

“I know…you think it’s not the moment, not with your mind like this…but is exactly the moment, you need this, you need to forget if you can’t forgive” he whispered caressing his cheek.

“Why you care how I feel? Why you want to help me?” he frowned looking at him intensely.

“I don’t _care_! Don’t get wrong ideas your majesty” Maximus replied immediately “I just don’t want you getting stupid ideas that could end up putting my life in danger, heroes can be idiots! That’s why I must make the sacrifice of keeping you busy.”

“Sacrifice?” he slowly started to actually relax, his mind just followed this man in his little game “And what are you going to do exactly, little raven?” he asked grabbing his chin.

“Nicknames already?” Max didn’t look like he minded it “You just sit here and relax, I will give you some nice distractions” he brought him to the nearest couch and made him sit.

Namor opened his clothe, the robe sliding down to reveal his strong and sensual body, making Maximus smile glad while sitting on his lap. Their lips meet again in a passionate kiss, their tongues didn’t waste time before joining the act, getting some adorable moans from the prince that had an immediate effect on his crotch. Max’s hands were slightly cold while exploring his body, caressing his chest and rubbing over his nipples, that only made the sensation even better.

“Namor” he whispered his name with desire, going to kiss and lick his neck while moving his hips against him, a subtle provocation for more that Namor couldn’t ignore.

His hands grabbed his coat and got rid of it impatiently, it soon got followed by the shirt that ended up on the floor, he took a moment to admire his pale skin covered in thin scars…he was beautiful. His fingers traced patrons all over his delicate flesh making him shake, in response Maximus moved his hand until finding place on his hardened cock.

“Oh I did this, my king? With only a kiss and some cute sounds?” he asked giggling against his lips.

“That mouth…so ready to make questions, why don’t you put it working on something useful?” the king whispered grabbing his arms a little harshly, getting a glad gasp from the other man.

“Wow are you asking me to give you a blowjob? The prince of Attilan pleasing you with his mouth like a common harlot…oh how dirty you can be, your majesty~” he licked his lips before getting off him and kneeling on the floor, grinning at him “But well I promised I would help you distract.”

His both hands wrapped around his dick to prepare him, massaging it while his warm tongue started drawing circles over the head and going down to lick all the way from the base, teasing and getting the king blushed and whispering praises, moving a little against that so special heat while playing with his soft hair.

After a while he decided to take it inside his mouth, moving his head down while resting his hands on his thighs, Namor moaned and grabbed his hair a little hard with the first suction, the moan that escaped from the little prince was heavenly. Maximus adopted a good rhythm of back and forth, sucking and licking, his hands working on his balls to make the experience even better. Namor couldn’t tell how long they were at that, eventually the concept of time stopped being important for him, he only could think about the heat all over his body and that delicious sensation that eventually got him into his climax.

“I’m going to finish” he alerted him to make sure he wouldn’t choke, getting a little nod from him.

He kept going until his hand moved to push Max’s head away, coming all over his face and mouth…it was certainly a beautiful view.

“Ugh! It taste weird!” the prince exclaimed spitting on the floor disgusted, making Namor chuckle.

“Come here, drink some water” he moved to gently sit him by his side and offered a glass that Max accepted, drinking quickly.

“That’s better, what a gentleman” he smiled playfully at him.

“With my partners? Always” he promised petting his hair.

Maximus leaned against him for a moment, relaxing and enjoying his warmth with closed eyes…Namor’s body was so comfortable for cuddling, it was strong but his touch could be so surprisingly tender and calming, he could have even fallen asleep in such a position if it wasn’t because after a while he could feel a firm hand caressing his still dressed legs, exploring until getting between them, creating some pressure on his crotch that immediately made him moan softly.

“I see we aren’t done yet, your majesty” he opened his eyes “I’m glad! Because I want you so bad.”

“Then why don’t you take care of this annoying pants and come to my lap? Like a good little prince” the king teased kissing his nose, making him giggle.

He didn’t lose time before nodding and doing as he was said, his hands took care of the pants and underwear that still covering him, leaving him exposed to Namor’s intense eyes that took a long time to admire the boy that was sitting on his legs.

“Do you like what you see?” Maximus asked stroking his face and going to kiss his cheek and really softly his ear, that having a really positive response from the other.

“As always you are such pleasant vision, Maximus” Namor answered “I wouldn’t allow you to do this I didn’t find you fascinating for my eyes.”

“Oh really? I feel flattered, my dear” he laughed softly again and took Namor’s hand with his, kissing two fingers before taking them in his warm mouth, sucking enthusiastically.

“Well look at you, taking good initiative” Namor whispered enjoying his soft tongue rubbing against his digits, his free hand touching his now hard cock teasingly making him moan.

When they were ready the king held Max firmly and started preparing him, pushing his fingers inside him and moving them, getting all kind of lovely sounds from him and of course that precious expression of pleasure, oh he couldn’t wait for taking him already.

“Please my king…I’m ready, I need you” after some minutes, Maximus purred against his ear before biting it lightly.

“Fuck…fine, I hope you are right” his hands took his hips firmly and positioned him.

Maximus took a deep breath and moved down, gasping and crying out loud for the painful but enjoyable sensation that was possessing his body with every inch invading him, making him tense and use his nails on Namor’s back.

“Oh…so good…” he murmured looking at the ceiling once he was done.

“You aren’t bad yourself little raven” Namor grabbed his dick and kissed his chest “Now calm down my dear, let yourself enjoy” with that he started masturbating him and also using his tongue to stimulate his nipples, getting him to concentrate in those sensations.

“Yes! Oh please don’t stop that!” Max smiled at him playing with his hair and moving his hips just a little, his muscles relaxing for his attentions “Please…don’t stop, it’s working.”

Eventually he grabbed his shoulders hard and used them for balance, moving up and down fucking himself and throwing his head back, the heat getting more intense for all that amazing friction in the most erogenous parts of his body. Eventually the physical work got him sweating and panting, that only made everything more erotic for the king that was absolutely loving the tightness around his cock and the warmth increasing.

“Let’s see if we can make things even more interesting” he said and angled his hips until hitting against Max’s prostate, in response he had the man crying and arching with a scream, his nails almost cutting his flesh.

“Namor! Please again, that felt amazing!” he exclaimed moving almost desperately, getting to stimulate his sensitive spot mercilessly until he was overwhelmed just as much as his partner.

From the previous worry and guilt there wasn’t even a shadow, only carnal desire was occupying their minds and making them act in their most basic instinct, seeking for that cathartic release that would mark the climax of that encounter. Namor hugged him hard against him and began to move himself as well, so hard that it was almost violent, almost painful, but Maximus didn’t mind since he was as desperate as him, scratching and biting him in the passion of the moment, pulling his hair and murmuring stuffs in tilan.

The moment came when they couldn’t take it anymore, even with their advantaged genetic they still having a limit that reached holding each other almost protectively, Maximus came between their bodies while Namor finished inside him…almost marking him in some kind of possessive way.

They stayed like that, tangled in an intimate hug while feeling how the heat of their bodies slowly was going back to its normal state, both were breathing harder…they were tired but satisfied.

“We’re a mess” Maximus was the one that disturbed the absence of words that had formed in the room.

“Yes…”Namor agreed with him and lazily kissed his shoulder “It was good.”

“Only good?” he smirked at him and tilted his head “I was amazing” that made him laugh.

“You were, good job” now he kissed his lips, staying like that for a moment until Max slowly started breaking the union of their bodies, resting by his side and sighing.

“I should probably go to my room…”

“You can stay here if you want” he stood not minding his own nudity.

“You sure? Because I’m about to fall asleep.”

“You ended up so tired? Oh I should be gentler next time” he joked caressing his hair, moving him until making him rest his head on a pillow and covering him with his tunic “Now rest.”

“Don’t you dare to be gentler” Maximus whispered before cuddling and closing his eyes to take a nap.

Namor went to clean himself and put on his clothes, his mind again was going back to those cruel memories that tormented him to begin with, it was impossible to escape from them for too long,. But it was certainly a surprise how this annoying and wicked man could come closer to him, kiss him and for a moment take away his worry, how in such a simple way he could offer him the possibility to run away from them and only get lost in infinite halls of pleasure…how from such an odd partner he could remember how it felt like to feel some peace.

_“Incursion imminent.”_

But there it was that voice…that damned voice burned the delicate veil of calmness that was covering them, it made him press his teeth with hate while his blood started boiling. Not again…he was so tired of being trapped in that cycle of death and destruction, always haunted by screams of the past, working with a bunch of psychopaths to the point of feeling was of them…no more, he was done.

Giving a last glance to the man sleeping on the couch he took a decision, he would try to end Thanos…even if it would cost him his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a direct sequel to "Having some fun" but this is way better in terms of worl buildig, since that one was only a pwp that I made without doing any research, with this one I actually made a plot and read several comics to make sure I was doing okay. Actually I wrote this because I read the comics and was like "please someone give this man a hug!".
> 
> You can expect more fic for this couple in the future, they are already one of my OTPs and I just love them so much.
> 
> If you liked this as always I appreciate reviews or kudos.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
